


The Snow and Us

by tieria



Series: Pink-Clover Melodies [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, Idol AU, Yugioh Femslash Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieria/pseuds/tieria
Summary: It had been a date. Multiple dates. They were definitely dating.(Or: There is a magazine, a blizzard, and this is how dating works. Maybe. Probably.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few weeks after the first part! The title and song is from momoclo's "kimiyuki" (The Snow and You).   
> Also the setting for this got very... ambiguous I'm sorry ;;

A decidedly un-caffeinated Serena was greeted at seven-fifteen the morning by a gossip rag spread open across her usual seat. She blinked down at it in distaste for a moment, trying to process what the photo even _was_ underneath all the flashy text.

Sawatari appeared before her with all the subtlety of a stampeding bull and said, “So, what’s that about? Are you a lucky superfan, or secret best friend who’s eluded the media eye so far?”

Serena glanced around the room, searching for eavesdroppers, though everyone present appeared the same level of soul-crushingly tired as she was. She decided she didn’t care, and replied, “Try girlfriend, actually.”

“Wait,” Sawatari said, “You’re dating. You’re seriously dating?”

“I feel like I told you this before,” Serena said. What she meant was- _I feel like you pried the details out of me while we were trying to finish our stupid project at three am the other night-_ but that was a conversation she’d need significantly more coffee to start, so she didn’t bother.

Sawatari guffawed. “You went on a date and it _didn’t_ end in tears and property destruction?”

“Shut the hell up,” Serena fired back.

It had been a date. Multiple dates. Did showing Yuzu around some good boutiques and cafes in the area count as dates? She didn’t ask. What she said instead was- “Yeah, and we’re going on another one this Saturday. Because _some people_ can see my charms.”

“Hey, I didn’t say I couldn’t see your charms. I just said I think they’re destructive.”

Not sure what to make of _that_ , Serena immediately ignored it. She shoved the magazine in her bag, ignoring Sawatari’s only half-bit back sound of protest. Did he actually read these? God, Serena hoped not. “Any other brilliant comments you want to make?

“So, what’s dating an idol like?”

A good question. It has involved, so far, a very distinct lack of singing, if anything else. “We’re going to a movie tomorrow morning and shopping.”

“That’s surprisingly normal.”

To that, Serena just rolled her eyes. “She _is_ a normal person, you know.”

A normal person, with normal likes and dislikes, and normal hobbies and- how many of those did she know, exactly? She knew what she’d read in interviews before, and that she always ordered tea at cafes, though sometimes went for fresh fruit smoothies if they caught her eye- but somehow, the one they always ended up discussing was her.

_I might_ , Serena thought, _be really bad at asking other people questions about themselves._

:::

“It’s snowing!” Yuzu said. Serena stopped in her tracks, staring out at the uncovered city streets and shivering as the blast of cold air hit her.

Snowing? Snowing was an understatement. What Serena was looking at, that terrifying wall of white- that was a blizzard. Serena blinked, then grabbed her phone from her pocket and started scrolling through the weather. “Two degrees, yeah, one-hundred percent chance of snow, got it… Sixty centimeters?!”

Yuzu turned back from the covered shopping street’s entrance, having realized that Serena wasn’t following. “When was the last time we got this much snow?”

Serena remembered, briefly, a hazy memory of her parents apologizing as she protested, demanding that they brave the weather outside so she could go to her very first dance competition. In the end, she remembered, she had stuck on a hat and mittens and tried to _walk_ into town, much to her parent’s distress. “When I was around eight, I think. A long time ago, now.”

“Hmm,” Yuzu said, casting a glance outside, “I wonder how I’m supposed to get back in this… I walked over here from my hotel.”

“You walked all the way across the city?” Serena asked, walking over to Yuzu’s side. She received a shrug in response, more felt in the brushing of their shoulders than seen.

Serena looked outside, taking in the _at least_ twenty centimeters of snow already on the ground. It must have been snowing the entire time they were inside. The falling snow seemed to be letting up- it would last the five minutes back to her apartment, she figured, but she’d have to leave now.

But she shouldn’t just leave Yuzu waiting for a cab all on her own- though in this weather, she wasn’t sure that they’d actually gotten to cleaning up the roads yet…

“My apartment’s not that far,” Serena offered. “If you don’t mind walking a little farther.”

“If it’s okay,” Yuzu said with a soft smile, and Serena nodded, a little dazzled. Then, still brushing shoulders, they took their first steps back out into the world. Yuzu smiled at the piled up snow, catching a few straggling flakes in her palm as they fell from the sky. Serena added- _likes the snow_ to her mental list of Things About Yuzu.

They made a quick pace through the meager street, and Serena threw in the code to open the doors of the apartment building just as the snow started to pick up again. They made equally quick pace up the stairs, eager to be someplace warm, and Serena managed to avoid fumbling with her key, unlocking the door smoothly, for once.

“Here,” Serena said, pointing to the door on the far side of the kitchen, “my room’s that one.”

Yuzu shrugged off her coat, handing it to Serena to hang. When Serena was done and headed over to her room, Yuzu was sitting on her bed, space heater near her feet, flipping through some sort of magazine- and _oh, anything but that one_ -

In her hands was the magazine she had confiscated off of Sawatari earlier on the week, flipped open to the article about them. What was worse, she seemed to actually be _reading_ the baseless speculation.

“Uh, I got that from a friend,” she said by way of explanation. “He was, uh, surprised to see me in a magazine.”

Serena settled down beside Yuzu as she read a line from the spread. “The Diva’s new BFF- who is she, and where did she come from?”

Yuzu stopped there, and Serena let out a relieved breath. Acknowledgement, she liked. Mean-spirited speculation? Not so much.

“You really are, you know,” Yuzu said, and Serena turned to look at her blankly. “One of my best friends. I mean, I know we’ve only known each other while I’ve been here but… I’m really glad I ran into you again that day.”

This, she’d come to realize, is just how Yuzu was. Always honest in her emotions and straightforward in her expression of it. Open and honest and lovely in a way Serena sometimes wished it wouldn’t take her three steps of vague but generally not ill-intentioned hostility to get to. She wanted to say that, wanted to compliment Yuzu then and tell her exactly what she loved about her-  

But what came out instead was “But I’m the best girlfriend, right?”

She mentally slammed her head against a wall. Another day, then.

“Hmm,” Yuzu hummed, “Almost.”

Serena was in the process of biting her tongue before she did something stupid like try to pry the name of the other girl from Yuzu so she could challenge her to a duel for her honor when Yuzu turned to her, teasing smile across her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. “But you know what would make you the best? If you had dinner sitting around here somewhere.”

:::

Serena stared at the empty fridge. Empty. Not “three convenience store rice balls and Sora’s homemade cake which she absolutely must not eat under any circumstances without asking first and maybe some horrible collaborative attempt at cooking that they had made together and utterly failed at-“ but empty. Terrifyingly, completely, empty.

“Looks like today was grocery day, huh?” Yuzu teased over her shoulder, and Serena started, then slammed the fridge door shut.

“Hold on,” Serena said, grabbing her coat off the chair she had left it on, “I’ll go run over to the convenience store down the street. We should have just stopped on the way here, but…”

“I’ll come with you,” Yuzu replied, and Serena shook her head.

“No, you don’t have to. I’m the one who forgot there was nothing left in the fridge.”

“No, I’ll-“

“Really, it’s fine. There’s no reason you have to go out there and freeze to death-“

“No, I want to,” Yuzu said with sudden force, then averted her eyes. “Because… I want to spend as much time with you as I can today, okay? Even if it means freezing.”

Was she blushing? Serena was pretty sure her face had turned a horrible shade of red. She never blushed, _ever_ \- except, apparently, around Yuzu.

_What is it about her?_ Crossing the space between them, Serena dropped her gloves into Yuzu’s hands. “Fine. But make sure you at least _try_ to stay warm, okay?”

:::

Serena wasn’t sure if this went the same way in Yuzu’s head when she made her offer as it did in Serena’s- that is, walking together hand in hand, huddling together against the wind, and laughing when snow blew in their face- but this definitely, without a doubt, was _not_ that.

This was… a little miserable, and the snow accumulated on their backs, sticking to their coats in clumps and layers that Serena knew would soak through sooner rather than later. She hunched over and tried to glance at Yuzu’s face, but her face was turned away as they hurried towards the lights of the store.

:::

“Are you buying _ice cream?_ ”

Yuzu just shrugged and dropped another bar into their basket. “This way, it won’t melt before we can eat it.”

“You are _ridiculous_ ,” Serena said, then picked out one for herself.

By the time they left the convenience store, the wind had really picked up. Yuzu staggered slightly as it caught her off balance, and Serena pulled her hands from her pockets to help steady her.

“I forgot to buy another pair of gloves,” Serena said suddenly, remembering the exact moment she had forgotten- while she had been staring at the display of surgical masks and the gloves beneath them, then gotten distracted by Yuzu calling her over to ask which bag of chips she preferred.

_I’m usually dieting,_ Yuzu had said, _so I don’t get to eat stuff like this often. Might as well make the most of it, right?_

_Oh,_ Serena had replied, _so I should stop inviting you out to eat?_ ‘I don’t want there to be stupid backlash against you if you gain weight,’ went unspoken but heard all the same.

_Nah. Honestly, it doesn’t really matter that much. Besides! Date days are exceptions._ Yuzu had winked, then dropped both bags into the basket.

“Well, we can fix that,” Yuzu said, taking off her left glove and handing it back to Serena.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just-“ Serena protested, but Yuzu insisted with nothing but an unrelenting smile, and Serena was forced to put it on, struggling with the plastic bags hanging off that arm. “Now we both have one cold hand. Though… It doesn’t have to be that cold.”

And, flashing a mischievous smile, her bare right hand seized Yuzu’s left. She looked up in time to see a faint blush start to dust Yuzu’s cheeks- or perhaps it was just the wind, cutting and cold against her face. But as they started to walk away, hand in hand against the wind, she thought it wouldn’t hurt anyone to believe the former.

And, as they drew away from the convenience store, onto the empty sidewalks, Yuzu started to sing, quiet and under her breath and effect weakened, slightly, by the chattering of her teeth. But Serena recognized the melody all the same.

“You are _so_ ridiculous,” she said, with nothing but fondness, and hummed along.

_My thoughts of you fall from the sky, piling up far past the eye can see-_

Even though she could no longer feel the tips of her fingers, and all her rational sense was telling her to pull away, she squeezed Yuzu’s hand just that little bit tighter.

_Your season, blindingly radiant, has the passion of pure-white snow._


End file.
